Affairs of the Heart
by Elizabeth Arian
Summary: COMPLETE. The eternal nightmare presents itself in Baker Street, who will survive it and who will sucuumb to evil? Slight rating increase for violence.
1. Prologue

-1**Affairs of the heart**

_From a notebook, believed to be the property of Dr. J. H . Watson M.D, dated 1896, month unknown._

It is with a shaking hand that I take up my pen to write of the horrors that I have witnessed. Horrors that I dare not speak of, yet the pen in my hand forces me to write. I can hardly believe my own thoughts and should this ever be found I doubt any man that reads it will believe what is written here. I must not fail, I must record everything that happened, as confusing as it all still seems, I owe it to the world, to the people who died - and most of all, to Sherlock Holmes. He who has saved my life many times and who now is the saviour of the world. My pen fails me and the splotches of ink you see here are my nerves beginning to fail, I cannot believe it is true and yet my mind forces me to believe. I can hear Holmes moving in the next room and I know that his mind is as disturbed as mine. Sleep evades us both and will, I fear, be absent for a while, I must occupy myself to preserve my sanity, I must write, it is the only thing I know how to do and the only normal thing remaining for me, I must make connections with reality if I ever hope to come out of this nightmare with my reason intact, I cannot help Holmes - I must help myself, I must, I must…


	2. Chapter 1 Walking into Hell

-1**Chapter One. Walking into Hell.**

The day was cold and the wind flew in torrents down Baker Street, I crouched lower in my chair, the book in my hand slipping as my mind fell into sleep, my rest was, however, interrupted by the swing of the door and the figure of Sherlock Holmes appearing in front of me. He looked grim and flung his coat to the floor. Whatever tiredness I had felt had now been entirely swept away and I waited for an explanation, which, when Holmes was seated and puffing anxiously on his pipe, was not long in coming.

"This case Watson, this case!" he grumbled, his grip on his pipe turning his knuckles white, so hard was he gripping it, "I cannot fathom it, in all my years I have never been so…"

He shrugged and sighed, the ash from his pipe resting on his twitching fingers.

"The girl who was found in Lambeth?" I enquired, never entirely sure which of his cases he was referring to as he often had several.

"Mmmm, the one who was decapitated."

I shuddered inwardly, not just at the horrible image it presented in my mind but of the casual way in which Holmes spoke of it.

"What is wrong?"

"There are no clues, there is simply nothing to tell me how or why she was killed, I cannot understand it all and Lestrade is no help ,strutting around like a bilious pigeon barking his orders at anyone who will listen and revelling in my defeat."

"You are not defeated yet Holmes." I ventured softly.

"No but I fear I soon will be."

"I am sorry I can not be of help to you."

Holmes gazed keenly at me through the smoke that was fast encircling his face.

"You may be of help to me."

"I should be glad to help you in any way I can, you know that."

Holmes smiled warmly at me, his features relaxing a little as the power of the smoke took hold.

"I have a journey to make and I am loathe to make it alone."

"Concerning the girl?"

Holmes nodded,

"Will you accompany me?"

"Certainly, where are we going?"

"Scotland."

I should not have felt any fear had it not been for the ominous way in which the word was spoken. I looked darkly at him, but his eyes were directed into the fire as if he was absorbing its energy, his keen eyes glinted in the firelight and the wind whistled through the chimney, fear struck my heart and dear reader I should have realised then what was to befall me but I did not see, I did not see! It is of little matter now as I dare say I could not have prevented matters, nor would I refused to go, even if I had known what was to come. I had vowed to stand by Holmes and stand by him I would. I would walk into hell with him and he knew it, little did I know that was precisely what he was asking me to do…

_To be continued….mwahahahahahahaha…….._


	3. Chapter 2 Scotland

Chapter Two

_This story was inspired by 'The Tangled Skein' by David Stuart Davis, a surprisingly wonderful book. I hope my story interests you, if it does please say, if not also say! No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter Two. Scotland.**

If ever there was a place where the supernatural was possible then surely it must be Scotland. As we trundled through the barren and immense landscape I could not help feeling incredibly small and insignificant. Holmes sat gazing out of the window, he had remained silent ever since we left London and I knew better than to ask questions, so I too sat, silent and brooding, lost to my thoughts. As the sun was slowly sinking behind the mountains, I heard Holmes sigh, I looked up from my book to find him staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat anxious about the intense stare he was giving me.

"I am not at all sure I should have asked you along Watson." His voice was quiet and his eyes betrayed worry and, although I hardly believed it at the time, fear.

"Why ever not?"

"I hardly know what I am to face, how can I ask it of you?"

Holmes turned his gaze back to the wilderness beyond.

"Holmes, I have been patient so far, I have come along with you on this journey on the pretext of finding the murderer of a decapitated girl, you have been reticent ever since we left London and now you are warning me against something, Holmes I must know what is going on!"

I fear I shouted the last words at him, as he looked at me sharply, my breath was coming in short gasps and I felt curiously on edge. It was almost as if the Holmes I was looking at wasn't my Holmes, he was someone else entirely, from some different time and I was nothing to him.

"Watson how can I tell you what I scarcely believe myself to be true?"

I remained silent, fear clutching my heart; I will ever regret my next words.

"I have to know."

Holmes sighed again and came to sit beside me. His closeness worried me; Holmes was not prone to physical displays of any kind. I held my ground however and did my best to meet and hold his gaze.

"Watson, my brother is, as you know, an employee of our government, what you do not know is that he is also an extremely powerful man. He has many…agents and they are not known to the general public or even to some members of the government. Mycroft is head of this organisation."

Holmes paused as if to allow me time to digest this information, which was not exactly new, so I remained silent.

"The girl, murdered in London, was no ordinary murder Watson. My brother took an especial interest in her, and in particular the way she was murdered. Many of his agents are involved on a number of other cases and so he entrusted this particular one to me, and divulged certain information that I wish to God I had never heard."

"What information?"

"Information that should never be told, that should never be believed by a rational man and yet I do believe it."

He placed his head in his hand and sighed once more; I felt as if in a dream and was struggling to wake.

"The girl was killed by no ordinary person, the method of killing was chosen for a purpose."

"You know who killed the girl?"

Holmes nodded, closing his eyes.

"I am in fact well acquainted with the man."

"Who is he?"

"A Dutch man, called Van Helsing."

"I have never heard of him."

"There is no reason why you should."

"Who is he?"

Holmes looked at me and smiled sardonically.

"He slays vampires."

"Vampires?" I wanted to laugh but the look on Holmes' face stopped me, he was serious and he was scared.

"You believe this girl was a vampire?" The connections were forming in my brain before I had time to fully understand their meaning. Holmes nodded and smiled.

"And Mycroft believes this also?"

"Mycroft believes he knows it, he trusts Van Helsing implicitly and I have to say having met the man I have found that I can do nothing else."

"Vampires?" I repeated, the word slowly sinking into my consciousness and being rejected.

"Yes, Watson vampires." Holmes gripped my arm, "They are real Watson, I know everything you are feeling now because I too felt it when my brother told me what he was, and what he did. I was appalled, my reason would not allow it, but if you had seen the horrors I have, you would believe it."

"You brought me along to confirm your fears then?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yes, I suppose I did, if you saw it too and believed it then I could no longer deny it, that is why I feel so terribly guilty, I have risked your life for my own assurance."

We sat in silence for a long time, I could not believe what Holmes had said and yet it all made sense, the girl's case had been hushed up and her body moved to a secret morgue at the yard, Holmes had been in and out for days without sleep, looking more worn and haggard each time I had seen him. Mrs. Hudson had informed me that his brother had called and I remember being utterly shocked that Mycroft should venture to Baker Street, so yes, in spite of all my rational thought fighting against me, I believed him.

"Where is Van Helsing now?"

"In Amsterdam, his family needs him there otherwise he would be on this terrible journey and I could have remained in blissful ignorance." His voice was cold and bitter, his fist clenched in his hand, the skin a deathly white.

"And you have been sent to Scotland for what purpose?"

"The girl originates from Glasgow, it is here she was…converted and it is here that the spider sits, at the centre of his web."

"You are to destroy this…well I don't know what to call such a person?"

"Nor do I, my dear fellow, he is a fiend, that much I know. I am to destroy him and his organisation, although just how exactly Mycroft expects me to perform such a task I honestly do not know."

"I will help you in any way I can."

Holmes smiled the first genuine smile I had seen from in a long time and patted my arm.

"Thank you Watson. I fear our journey will be a long one."

I nodded, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Holmes noticed and resumed his seat opposite me.

"Why don't you get some sleep Watson? We are far from Glasgow yet."

I nodded meekly and closed my eyes, resting my head against the scratchy brown covers of my seat, I attempted to sleep. The slow rocking of the train and the smell of my friend's pipe soothed my nerves, but soon I was having dark dreams, my subconscious brining to the fore that which my conscious mind rebelled against. Death, vampires and Holmes, amongst them all, fighting and failing. In my sleep I saw him stumble and fall into my arms, blood dripping down his neck, his eyes wild with fear. I could hear myself shouting his name and I could feel his blood on my hands. When I woke, the window was open and the rain was coming in fast, soaking me through, I looked at my hands, the blood I had felt in my unconscious state revealed itself as rain when I woke. The carriage was dark, I looked around for Holmes but there was no sign, he had gone and I was alone.


	4. Chapter 3 A Lonely Journey

**Chapter Three. A Lonely Journey.**

I stumbled forward towards the open window and realised the train had stopped. The rain was still falling heavily and I placed my head out of the window, allowing the it to cool my flushed skin. Everywhere was silent, why could I not hear my fellow passengers? My head felt extremely heavy and I felt unusually sick. I glanced to the floor and found a shattered glass, I must have been drugged. The realisation seeped into my mind without actually registering. I ignored it and ventured to the door of our compartment, slowly opening the door I looked into the darkened corridor. I took a further step into the corridor and paused. My foot slipped in something and as I had no light to discern what it was I concluded it must have been rain water coming in from the many windows that had either been broken or were flying open in the wind. I continued on my journey, desperate to find any sign of life - desperate to find Holmes. My feet were now completely sodden and the nausea I felt was returning. I pushed forward to the nearest compartment seeking refuge from the darkness and the uncertainty of pursuing my lonely course.

The moonlight was just beginning to creep through the clouds and as it emerged, filling the cabin with an eerie blue light, my breath caught in my throat. The sight before me froze the blood in my veins and will be forever screaming at me in my nightmares. Seated opposite one another was a man and a woman, their skin was a complete, deathly white and their faces screamed silently in fear. I could not move, every nerve in my body tangled and my brain screamed instructions that my conscious mind ignored. I moved towards them and again my feet slid beneath me. I looked down and suppressed a scream - blood. They, and the entire compartment, were covered with a thin, shiny layer of fresh blood. My stomach lurched but I managed to regain control of my composure. I walked over to the woman, her hair and clothes were in disarray, suggesting a struggle. I touched her skin, it was icy cold and clammy, I tried to examine her body but the I disgust I felt was rising and I was forced to look away. When I had recovered sufficiently I put out my hand to touch the body and immediately drew it away in shock. The woman's body had moved. Her head, which had been resting on her shoulder, her lifeless eyes gazing at the deserted night, were now fixed on me, in an expression of such hate that I have never seen the like before or since. I wanted to move but my thoughts were in such confusion that such a task became impossible. Her eyes, I remember her eyes, I could not take my eyes from hers. The colours in them were hypnotising, I felt myself being drawn to her and I could have sworn that her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile and her cold hands grasped my head in a vice like grip that I either could not, or did not want, to escape. She lowered her head towards my neck. I could not think, every thought I had had been suspended, I felt as if in a dream and although I was struggling to, I could not wake. I could feel her teeth graze my neck and I closed my eyes, the world was held in that moment, time stood still and I felt strangely at peace. Suddenly there was a thud and the woman's body once more became lifeless and slumped onto my shoulder. By some hands that were not my own, she was pulled from me, as I spun round there was a flash of metal and the woman's head landed at my feet. I looked up slowly, unable to breathe.

"Are you alright?" A voice I knew registered in my brain, before I knew it a man was kneeling in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Look at me," The voice commanded. I did so and he placed his hands around my face forcing my eyes to look at him. Slowly his features registered.

"Holmes?" I whispered, unable to believe my senses.

"Yes, Watson it is me. Are you alright?" He repeated his question, his hands still on my face.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. Holmes, what did you just do?"

I could make no sense of what had just happened and I was extremely conscious of the woman's head staring viciously up at me, but Holmes grip on me prevented me from looking down.

"Don't look Watson, explanations can wait, we need to get out of here."

"And go where?"

"I have somewhere, a place I have found. It is safe - for now."

The Holmes I was looking at was like a stranger to me. I had lived with this man for ten years and it still surprised me how little I knew of him. Now, having saved my life he looked domineering, powerful, almost of another world. I let myself be led by him out of the carriage and into the dark night.

"It will be dawn soon." He looked towards the mountains in the distance, the wind whipping at his coat, his arm on mine strangely warm and still.

"Come Watson."

I followed meekly feeling insignificant next to this great man, insignificant and thoroughly bewildered.

"I am so very sorry Watson." I was aware he was looking at me but I could not meet his eyes, this was like no case we had ever experienced together and this new world we were entering was so full of darkness and fear that for the first time in our relationship I was seriously considering abandoning Holmes and running as fast as my legs could take me to the safety of my London home. I nodded,

"I know."

How long we walked I could not tell, my mind as rapidly becoming not my own. We entered into a forest and Holmes pointed towards a hut in the distance, to this we rapidly walked. Holmes pushed open the door and we were greeted by a warm fire.

"I prepared it earlier, I had a premonition we would be needing it." He attempted a smile but it died on his lips. He helped me to a chair and sat me down, throwing a blanket around my shoulders he disappeared into a nearby room. I heard some clinking of glasses and he returned with two steaming mugs and pushed one into my hands.

"Drink Watson." He commanded, taking a sip of the mixture himself. I followed suit and was amazed to find it was tea.

"Where did you get this?" I was aware my voice was harsh and I did not care.

"A friend. Rest now, we will talk later."

I finished the drink and allowed Holmes to take the mug from me, pushing me back into the chair, Holmes wrapped the blanket tighter around me. Kneeling next to the chair he took my hand in his and began to stroke it, he spoke to me of trivial things that I was not listening to, his voice was soothing though and soon I felt my mind begin to relax, the touch of his hands and the sound of his voice calmed my frayed nerves and returned my sanity. I did not care why Holmes had left, or where he had been. I cared only that he was now here and he was protecting me. And in such a state I slept - as well as I could sleep with my nightmares tearing at my soul.

_Sorry for the horrendously long time between updates, I know I have some other stories to tie up and I promise I will! As soon as work lets me out__…__..Please, please read and review, thanks x_


	5. Chapter 4 The Laboratory

**Chapter Four. The Laboratory.**

I awoke to silence. I jumped in spite of myself, once more fearing Holmes' disappearance. The pressure on my hand forced me to look down and realise he still sat at my feet, grasping my hand, a deep look of worry in his eyes.

"Holmes," I whispered, willing my senses to believe he was actually there. He gripped my hand tighter and smiled a strained smile.

"You slept well Watson, which is…surprising under the circumstances. I have not known the bliss of a nights sleep for many a month." He released my hand and stood in front of the small fireplace of the hut we had so rapidly inhabited.

"What happened in that train Holmes?" My voice was croaky from sleep and my head ached with questions and worry. Holmes turned two blazing eyes on me.

"I can hardly believe it Watson but you have seen it, indeed almost perished because of it and I have to stop it. You have no idea Watson of the constant pressure…" He trailed off, his head falling onto his chest and his eyes closed. I wanted to go to him, to speak but I could not.

"Vampires. They were vampires, they are real." I said the word my mind had been rebelling against.

"Yes Watson, the undead. You have seen them, I have killed them and all the time I cannot absorb what I am seeing, cannot believe it when the corpse I have seen on a mortuary slab rises and…" He trailed off again.

"Holmes, as terrible as this is to believe, I fear we must believe it."

Holmes smiled warmly,

"Yes, Watson if our task is to be completed then we must believe it."

"But surely you don't intend to single handed, to try and defeat the vampires of the world?"

Holmes laughed a bark of a sound that chilled me in spite of the blazing fire.

"No Watson, that is not what I intend. Apparently there are factions that carry out that work, something to do with my brother and the Diogenes club."

"The Diogenes?"

"Yes, unfortunately my brother forbade me from asking questions, so I do not. Although I have to admit the idea of a vampire slaying faction at the Diogenes does do something to quell the fear I feel building at the mention of vampires."

Holmes turned and smiled at me, his pipe hanging loosely between his fingers.

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"What do we do Holmes?"

"We do what we came to do Watson, we find this vampire cult and we stop it."

"Stop it?" I asked incredously, rising from my chair and letting the blanket fall to the floor, "And what then? We return to Baker Street and forget it all?"

"No Watson, we do not forget it all." Holmes said sternly, turning to face with me steely defiance in his eyes at my rapidly rising voice, "And keep your voice down do you want them to find us in here?"

I could tell he was strained, that his nerves were in pieces and somehow in amongst all of Holmes' brilliance was a need to be soothed; there was a need for me to stay rational and assure him that when all this was over we would return to Baker Street and all would be as it was. I found that hard to believe but for Holmes' sake I was prepared to try. I walked towards him and placed both my hands on his shoulders.

"I have known you a long time my friend and I have never known you to be a coward, you will face this the way you face everything, with intelligence and rationality and although it borders on insanity we will not lose our minds and we will come through, we will solve this case and we will go home, to London, and leave this vampire business to the confines of the Diogenes club."

I felt Holmes relax under my grasp and he smiled.

"Thank you Watson, I sometimes fear my thoughts are not my own these days. I believe we will see it through." He smiled again, I released my hold and was about to say something more when Holmes tensed and put a finger to his lips to request silence. I did as requested and watched as Holmes moved to the window. Crouching low he slowly peered over the sill. The only light was from the fire and at Holmes' silent request; I too crouched on my knees. As swift as lightening Holmes had rose and put on his coat, without having to be asked I did the same. Picking up a small valise he silently opened a door in the floor which had previously been covered with a rug, Holmes beckoned me to follow him. As unwilling as I was to proceed into utter darkness, not knowing what was awaiting me, I followed. Holmes seemed to gain extraordinary powers in times of crisis and he deftly wound his way down the stairs and through a passage, soon I could feel space opening up around me and a breeze flew over my face. Holmes gently touched my wrist and led me to what I thought to be the middle of the room. Suddenly light flooded the space and I turned to Holmes, my eyes shocked by the sudden brightness, to find him smiling.

"Welcome to the best kept secret in Scotland Watson."

I looked around me and was amazed to find myself in a laboratory, or what pretended to be a laboratory. There were bubbling experiments and workbenches with Bunsen burners and littered with chemicals. What amazed me more than all of this however, was the sight of a woman, working industriously away at a nearby bench. Where had she come from? Holmes walked over to her, hearing his steps she looked up and smiled, extending her hand. Holmes took it and bowed graciously over it, still holding it, he turned her to me.

"Watson may I present Mrs. Mina Harker."

I stood amazed for a moment that the two knew each other. Mrs. Harker, releasing Holmes' hand, extended her own to me, which I took,

"Doctor Watson, how very nice to meet you. Won't you sit down? You look all in."

She had a musical, strong voice and kind eyes. It was a relief to see such a face after all I witnessed that night.

"Thank you I will, it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Harker. Do you and Mr. Holmes know each other then?" I asked, almost falling into the seat she offered me.

"Oh yes, very well." She smiled almost coquettishly at Holmes, who far from being embarrassed, smiled warmly back.

"Mrs. Harker is a remarkable woman Watson and will be helping us with our investigations."

I was speechless, so much had been revealed to me in the past two days that the further revelation of Holmes accepting a woman's help was slightly more than I cold bring myself to accept. I merely nodded. Holmes laughed gently,

"I fear friend Watson may still be in shock, do you have a room he could rest in Mina?"

I almost fell off my chair. Mina? Holmes was being frightfully familiar with this _married _woman.

"Of course, please follow me Dr. Watson."

I did as she said and she let me into a small, sparsely furnished room at the back of the laboratory. I was too tired to ask more questions so lay down gratefully on the bed, taking note of the crucifix stationed above me and the garlic lacing the bedposts.

"Sleep well Doctor." Mrs. Harker smiled as she left me. There was no door to the room so I lay in semi-darkness listening to Mrs. Harker and Holmes discuss various strategies. Van Helsing's name was mentioned a few times, as were the vampires we had encountered in the train. Eventually I fell into a fitful sleep, with the words of Holmes echoing in my ears.

"They are too close Mina, they must be stopped…"

_I know this is a bit of a long chapter but I got carried away! Please read and review if you like it – or indeed if you don't! x_


	6. Chapter 5 Hot Tears

"You really think they are close

**Chapter Five. Hot Tears**

**Holmes POV**

"You really think they are close?" Mina's voice was worried, her eyes strained.

"I am certain of it." I did not want to worry her unduly but I knew Mina well and I knew that she had to know, required to know.

"What about him?" She nodded in the direction of the room in which Watson was sleeping and I suppressed a shudder.

"Watson has to be kept safe."

"I take it he does not know it is him they are after?"

"Of course not. How can I tell him that? When this morning I had to convince him of their existence."

Mina shrugged casually then passed a hand over her eyes.

"No word from your husband?" I broached the subject carefully, but she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry about Dr. Watson."

"They haven't got him yet."

"No and with you around I am sure they will have the devil of a job trying."

I smiled, doubtful of that.

"Thank you Mina, for allowing us here."

"How could I refuse you after all you have done for me?"

She moved around the bench toward me and clasped my hands. I smiled as best I could.

"Do you think he will write this one up?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in spite of her tiredness. I cannot suppress a smile as I write this, especially as it is I who am writing this case up, hopefully with less sentiment than Watson's account will almost certainly contain.

"If he survives it then I will not deny him the write up, although I fear I must deny him the publication."

Mina laughed noiselessly.

"I think its time we should sleep, well you anyway, I have my work to complete."

"You don't require my help?"

She smiled.

"No, I know you feel you own the world of science my dear Holmes but I assure you I am quite capable."

"You are more than capable. Jonathan is a remarkably lucky man."

She flushed prettily at my words and ran to me, flinging her arms around my neck and began to weep on my chest. I held her and let her cry, fearing it was the only thing I could do. My heart, long thought dead to a woman's hot tears, cried to out to her to be comforted but I knew I was not enough, I was not her husband and I could not help her. She pulled away and smiled up at me.

"I apologise."

"Don't."

"Take my room, I will stay here, I cannot sleep."

I nodded not wanting to cause her any further pain by arguing. As I slipped into Mina's cool bed I allowed myself a tear, a tear for the world I knew fading from my grasp and the only friend I have ever had slipping further into darkness with no knowledge of it, and no way to stop it…

_A brief little chapter because I thought I desperately needed to update!! So I'm sooooo sorry for my manic life coming between me and my updates, please forgive me and review and I promise I'll update more regularly from now on! xxx_


	7. Chapter 6 Unconscious

My eyes flickered and I forced them open, amazed sleep had found me so easily, I had not been aware that I had been so tired

**Chapter Six. Unconscious**

My eyes flickered and I forced them open, amazed sleep had found me so easily, I had not been aware that I had been so tired. My head felt sore and heavy, I hauled my weary legs off the bed and proceeded to stand, a more difficult enterprise that I had anticipated, I immediately fell to the ground with a clatter. Minutes later Mina appeared in the doorway.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, putting her arms around me and helping me to my feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, perfectly, I managed to stammer out before leaning rather too heavily I fear, back upon her arm. She bore my weight with good grace and helped me to a chair.

"I'll fetch you some tea and Mr. Holmes, he'll want to see you."

"Where is he?" I asked, almost as desperate to see him.

"Asleep in my room."

With that seemingly perfectly innocent statement which nearly caused me to fall to the floor once again, I watched her glide off towards a staircase in the corner of the room and vanish from my view. I placed my head in my hands, a greenish light was swirling before my eyes and I felt very nauseous. I closed my eyes wanting to drown out the ringing in my head and could not. As a doctor I had to say I was somewhat concerned as to my condition, I did not recognise any of my symptoms and should a patient have come to me looking as bad as I did, I would not have known what to say. Before I could contemplate my doom any further Holmes was by my side, he took my face in his hands and peered into my almost closed eyes.

"Watson, can you hear me?" His voice was soft, and although he was close to me I could not focus on his face. I nodded to show my assent.

"Good, then listen to me. I fear you have been drugged, how they got to you I do not know, but I promise you Watson I'll find out what it is and I'll save you. I promise…"

Holmes' hands on my face became a blur and my eyes closed of their own accord, soon I could feel the air below me and after that…nothing…

"_Watson?!" My blood froze in my veins as I watched him fall unconscious to the floor. Mina ran to him and checked his pulse, I only breathed again when she turned to me and smiled. Together we lifted him back to the bed; I unfastened his collar and felt his pulse, almost to reassure myself that he was indeed alive. It was fast and light, he had begun to sweat profusely and a red mark had begun to appear on his neck. I looked closer, the veins were inflamed and the skin burning. I could not stand to look at him._

"_It is a good thing he is unconscious, the pain would be unbearable."_

_Mina said from behind me. I glanced at her, but did not smile._

"_I have to go."_

_I took a last look at Watson, silently cursing my own need for sleep and brushed past Mina, who grasped my arm and spun me around to face her._

"_You can't."_

"_I have to."_

"_But it could be dangerous."_

_I smiled and placed my hand over hers._

"_My dear girl, my entire existence is dangerous."_

"_I have already lost one love; I do not intend to lose another."_

_Her eyes almost stopped me, so pleading and desperate were they. But Watson was dying and nothing was more important than that. I kissed her cheek and felt her tears on my skin. Without stopping and without looking back I left them both. Only God had any say over my life now and I prayed as I have never done before that my mission would be a successful one._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eek…Who will survive? The next chapter will hopefully reveal all! These chapters are unfortunately shorter than I would like but I'm writing them at work when…I'm supposed to be working…Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7 Trapped

My stomach lurched and the pain swept over me like a storm

**Chapter Seven. Trapped.**

My stomach lurched and the pain swept over me like a storm. My consciousness returned in fits and for the most part I could see Mina staring down at me, tears in her eyes, her hand holding mine in a grip I should hardly have given her credit for. I coughed, and retched constantly, whatever I was infected with it was taking hold and Holmes had not returned. Where was he? I must have said his name constantly because Mina kept stroking my hair and quieting me, almost scared to utter his name.

A crash was heard far off and Mina left my side for the first time since I had regained consciousness. I tried to hold her back but the movement caused me to vomit. I could not breathe. I heard her scream, _Mina…_Another scream and another crash. Holmes where are you? Thoughts ran through my head at a mile a minute, before one could complete, another started. _Holmes…_Strong arms took hold of me and pulled me to the floor, dragging me they flung me into a carriage, I could not see. All was darkness and the stench made me vomit again. Sleep, I needed to sleep but knew it would be denied me. The carriage began to move and I felt strangely detached, lost, unreal, as if I were reading about all this, not actually a living part of it. A strange sensation to realise one is no more than the trees and the stars…

I slipped back into unconsciousness and awoke to find myself bound to a chair. My eyes fluttered open, a fever now beginning to take hold. My delusions were making themselves known, figures hovered around two bound bodies, one was Holmes, bleeding from above his right eye; the other Mina, eyes closed, dress torn, her hand intertwined with Holmes. Delusions; please God let them be delusions. The figures that slithered – for I cannot call it walking- around them were dark and undistinguishable to my fevered mind. Terrible and evil, the stench that had made itself known in the carriage was still lingering and I once more vomited what little was left in my stomach.

Holmes glanced towards me from his bound position and attempted a smile. No, it wasn't real…A creature hit him and he slumped forward, eyes closed, blood everywhere. _Holmes…_Who would save me if Holmes was dead? _Mina…_Home, I wanted to be home, back in London and safe…safe? What was that now?

………………………………………………………………………………………

_I've taken a slightly different style with this chapter, not very canonical in style at all! Shocking I know…but I like to experiment occasionally : ) As always I would be grateful for any reviews – bad or good!_


	9. Chapter 8 The Change

I pulled my head up slowly, the blood forming in my mouth had a metallic taste

**Chapter Eight. The Change.**

_I pulled my head up slowly, the blood forming in my mouth had a metallic taste. I couldn't feel my hands. The darkness was overpowering, suffocating. I could feel Holmes pressed against my back, and I could feel his slow breathing so I knew he was alive. I dared not move for I feared a blow such as the one Holmes had received would be the end of me. I glanced across to the doctor and was relieved to find him conscious if not entirely lucid. His eyes focused on mine and, for a moment, almost seemed his old self, then it was gone. _

_I thought this was over, I had so longed for it's end. These constant living nightmares that had taken everything from me. Everything I loved, everyone…I rarely indulged in moments of regret but when one is faced with their own death it is, I am sorry to say, inevitable to indulge in a moment of self-pity. Holmes groaned behind me and my thoughts snapped to attention. He was alive. I have never felt such elation. Every nerve in my body tingled. If Holmes was alive there was hope. _

_I felt his fingers steal into mine and shake them gently, almost to say the situation was within his powers and he was easy in his mind. Although how he could feel easy in his mind when Dr. Watson was dying, he was bleeding, I was fast becoming frantic and these creatures were all around us I could not imagine. I could only assume that wherever he disappeared to this morning had not been in vain. _

_I shuddered as one of them knelt in front of me. It licked its lips and I was horrified to see a trail of blood flowing from them to the floor. It reeked of death and decay. It reached out a long finger and traced my skin from my chin down to the base of my throat. I stifled a scream. Holmes struggled behind me but was silenced by another of them clasping a hand to his mouth. He coughed and spluttered, obviously choking. I could not breathe. I glanced across at the doctor who was watching, transfixed. The poison they had given him slowly turning him. I cried out in spite of myself. _

_Holmes struggled before finally falling limp. How much longer could I endure this? How many times could one man convince me he was dead only to remain alive? I fought not to lose control, not to lose hope. I convinced myself that Holmes was not dead, could not die. The doctor stood and stared at me. Slowly he began to walk towards me. No, it could not be, they could not have him. He bent down to face me and took my face between his thumb and forefinger lifting it to his face, he turned me from one side to the other before again, turning me to face him._

_I whispered the doctor's name and it was as if the world cried out in its anguish. Light burst in from I know not where and shots were being fired all around me. Holmes had ceased to breathe and the doctor had been hit, he staring at the ceiling, blood all around him. I closed my eyes and attempted to shut it all out. I felt my hands being released and I was carried out into the air, after that I know no more, for I must have fainted. When I awoke, the world was not the same…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**From Mina's point of view if you hadn't already guessed, because we haven't heard enough form her I don't think! Little short chapters to keep you interested. Nearly all over I promise! Keep reviewing and many, many heartfelt thanks to those who faithfully do! **


	10. Chapter 9 Her Fault

"It was the army

**Chapter Nine. Her Fault.**

"It was the army? The British Army?" Mina's voice was high-pitched and incredulous, her eyebrows arching elegantly to the top of her bruised forehead.

"Yes, the British army." Mycroft's voice was low and calm, I was not sure which I preferred. My head ached, and my eyes were heavy. I desperately wanted my brother to stop talking.

"How did they know where to find us?" Mina asked, her tea cup poised half way to her lips.

"Sherlock cabled to me this morning and vampires are very unimaginative creatures- and they left a trail."

"I thought you were in London."

"I was, I can move remarkably quickly when needed."

He shot a quick smile at me, which I ignored.

"Not quickly enough." I responded, wincing quickly at the sudden movement. Mina replaced her tea cup on its saucer and came to my aid, helping me to a sitting position, she began to dab at my head with a damp cloth that my brother's maid had left behind when I shooed her out of the room.

"You must try to rest." She whispered, her hand on my arm.

"Rest! When Watson is God knows where! And that was your fault Mycroft, I told you what was happening you should have been prepared."

"We were not aware that the possession had taken such a strong hold Sherlock, they practically carried him out of that place, my priority was you."

"Well it should have been him! I…"

Mina's grip became harder.

"It should have been me."

It was whispered so quietly that I barely heard her. Mycroft shot me a warning glance, which I ignored.

"Yes it should have been."

She nodded gently, remaining on her knees. Thankfully she did not cry.

"This is not Mrs. Harker's fault." Mycroft said sternly.

"It is entirely her fault. Is it not her husband who was at school with Watson? Is it not her husband who gave that fiend Watson's name to save his own skin?"

"It wasn't like that." Mina whispered, I was glad to see she had retained some spark of womanly feeling.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, slipping off the sofa to face her on the floor, "Then pray tell me what it was like."

"He was trying to save me." She sighed and looked at me, her face impassive. "Dracula, he…he was going to kill me unless Jonathan gave him the name of someone in London who could get what he wanted."

"And what did he want?"

"Access. He wanted free access to all the hospitals of London, for well I'm sure you can imagine. He wanted a doctor to assure him free rein and when Jonathan refused he demanded the name of another doctor or he would kill me. John Watson was the first name that came to him."

"Damn him to hell." I hissed between clenched teeth.

"I am sure he is already there." I have never seen anyone- woman or man – look at me the way Mina Harker did then. Her eyes so full of pain and hate that I felt nothing I could do or say would ever make her world right again. I sighed. Standing, I helped her to her feet. She did not loose my hands.

"Why did you help me when I asked you all that time ago in Russia?" I asked her, remembering our first meeting, merely months ago.

"Because I knew who you were, because I thought you may know what my husband did and you had come to exact your revenge upon me."

My eyebrows shot upwards but I said nothing, I wasn't entirely sure that I wasn't going to exact my revenge upon her.

"Because I thought if I came with you I could undo what Jonathan had done, but it was too late."

"They had been poisoning the doctor for months Sherlock." Mycroft's voice interrupted our reminisces and brought me startlingly back to the present.

"What?"

"Do you remember him talking of a man called Perry?"

"Vaguely, some young doctor he had taken under his wing."

"Yes, well Dr. Perry had himself been seduced by immortality and had been secretly dosing Watson with a paralysing drug, a sort of slow hypnosis that shuts down the body's organs gradually so he cannot fight or prevent what he is to become."

I shuddered and sank back into my seat.

"Then you think Watson has already been…turned?" I was aware my voice was shaking.

"It is possible yes." Mycroft's eyes never left mine, but they were as cold as ever.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock." Mina had sank down next to me and was now resting her head on my shoulder, but I could not care about her. Watson was dead. Turned into one of them and I would have to face him and kill him all over again and the thought appalled me.

"Sherlock they have to be stopped, Watson is gone and you know what you have to do."

I nodded. I would have to stop them, now it would be easier, because now I no longer cared if I lived or died.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Poor Watson, next chapter to follow soon, please review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure I got Holmes' voice right in this chapter but well we'll see from the reviews I guess!_


	11. Chapter 10 What it is to die

**Chapter Ten. What it is to Die.**

"Where are we going?" Mina was becoming annoying, she had insisted on coming, even after my protestations. I had contemplated gagging her and tying her to a chair but Mycroft had convinced me that was not the wisest course of action.

"To find them."

"How do you know where to look?"

I stopped walking and turned to face her, the cold air was biting and I had neither the time nor the inclination to give out long, involved explanations.

"My dear Mina, you used to be so much more observant, for a woman who has dealt with these creatures for most of her adult life you remain startlingly ignorant as to their ways. As my brother said, they always leave a trail."

I swung the lantern I was holding outwards to reveal a trail of broken branches, felled trees and dead animals. Mina gasped.

"Shall we go on?" I strode ahead of her, to my shame, still blaming her for Watson's death and almost wishing for her own.

"What about the doctor? What are you going to do?"

"What I have to."

"But…kill him?"

"He is already dead."

She nodded gently, but remained silent. The air was getting as cold as the trail we were following, I stopped and looked around for any sign of them. There was nothing but an enveloping darkness and the sound of our own breathing. We stood in silence for about five minutes before Mina tugged at my sleeve, I turned to find her staring at something in the distance, a dark shape huddled under a tree.

"What is it?" She whispered, her eyes sparkling in the night air.

"Stay here." Giving her the lantern I left her standing in the clearing while I cautiously approached the tree, there was something there. Half frozen and shuddering, it was alive, but whether human or animal I could not tell. As I approached, it lifted it's head and my blood froze in my veins, my vision blurred and my throat closed up. The creature smiled and held out its hands to me, but my body would not move. I heard Mina cry out behind me and felt her footsteps as they ran to me. Thrusting the lantern into my hands she ran to him and flung her arms about his neck. I heard her cries, but I did not share them. His eyes would not leave my face to look at the woman buried in his arms, they were not accusing but they forgave nothing.

"Watson…"

The fire danced in his eyes, he reached out his hands to it but I knew he could not feel it. Mina looked up at him adoringly, he did not look at her. He looked only at me. Mycroft was talking but I could not hear him, neither I think, could Watson. His eyes. So alone and so full of suffering. He would never forgive me for leaving him, failing to save him. He had forgiven Mina in his way, for he could not be angry with a beautiful woman for long, however great her crime. He could not believe any woman to be capable of evil. That was his weakness, his downfall.

"Why did they not take you?" Mycroft was becoming anxious for answers.

Watson turned to face him, but his eyes remained burned on my memory.

"Because I refused to give them Holmes."

Tears flowed freely from his eyes. I could take no more. I stood and left them to their reunion, I wanted no more. The air outside was cool and calm, I wanted it to end. They had taken Watson and they had convinced me he was dead, and I believed it. I wanted the air of London and the calm of Baker Street. My world was over, the world I knew, and a new, terrifying one of demons and darkness that I could not escape, was taking it's place. They wanted me, very well, they would have me. Watson had almost died to save me and I would return the favour, I would die for him, as I should have done, as I always should have done.


	12. Chapter 11 Apologies and Goodbye

**Chapter Eleven. Apologies and Goodbyes.**

"I am sorry Watson." Holmes' voice was it's usual self, but there was a hint, I thought, of pity in his voice. How could he know? He could never understand the horrors I had witnessed, or the ordeals I had gone through, nor would I ever let him. I did not blame him for it, but at the same time I could not forgive him. Still, I would have believed Holmes dead if I had been placed in the same decision. Maybe some day I would be. What more horrors could I face? What more could the world do to me? I would never retell what I witnessed, I hardly believed it. I was aware Holmes was watching me, waiting for my response.

"Mycroft told me you blamed Mrs. Harker, you should not have done that."

Holmes grunted,

"It was her fault."

"It was no-one's fault."

"It was mine." He almost choked on the words, and I almost smiled. Even after he had thought me dead, Holmes could not admit defeat.

"Do not be ridiculous Holmes, you did all you could."

"I did nothing!" He threw back his chair and strode purposefully to the window. The noise had caused Mina and Mycroft to rush in, who, on entry, merely stared at me. I smiled.

"It's quite alright, we were just having a slight disagreement. Do come in." I motioned Mina to a chair, which she took, slight apprehension still clouding her features. I touched the bruise by her eye.

"I am sorry Mina. What you must have gone through."

"It is nothing. Nothing compared to what you must have been through."

She took my hand, Holmes grunted from his position by the window. Mina cast him a quick glance, then looked back to me. I nodded in his direction. Letting go of my hands, she stood and went to him.

"I am going to Whitby Mr. Holmes, to a man called Van Helsing. He reminds me of you in many ways, maybe I can redeem myself with him as I never can with you."

Holmes turned to her and took her hand, bending low, he kissed it and led her back to the chair next to me. I have never felt more proud of him. It seems his brother shared my feeling, as he smiled warmly at him. Holmes took the seat next to mine, but did not look at me.

"What now Mycroft? Mrs. Harker banished and myself and Watson likewise I assume. Punishment for not solving your case?"

"You have solved it, you saved Watson, and you found the vampires lair. That was all I asked, not even you, my dear Sherlock, with all your powers, could ever have stopped them alone. There is an organisation."

Holmes raised one eyebrow at his brother and Mina smiled knowingly at him.

"What organisation?"

"An organisation that deals with this sort of thing. That is all you need know."

"Yes," I said quietly, "I heard them talk of it."

Holmes looked at me, and placed his hand over mine. Mycroft had questions I knew, but I was not yet ready to answer them.

"This sort of thing?" Holmes had leaned forward to face his brother, "You are talking Mycroft, like you are used to these 'creatures' whatever they are, that they are a regular occurance."

"And so they are becoming," Mycroft continued, "The organisation has been set up to deal with them."

Holmes laughed, a soft sarcastic sound while he proceeded to light a cigarette.

"And Mrs. Harker is part of it is she not?"

Mycroft nodded, while Mina avoided my eyes.

"Why should she not be?" I asked, taking her hand, "She is, as you yourself said Holmes, quite marvellous."

Holmes blew a ring of smoke into the air and smiled.

"Yes. Well, Mycroft, you are indeed more powerful than even I had imagined."

Mycroft smiled back at his brother and they seemed to share a moment that me and Mina were rightfully excluded from.

"We should be going, Mrs. Harker?" Mycroft stood and extended a hand to Mina, who also stood. Turning to me, she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye Doctor Watson."

"Goodbye my dear, good luck to you."

"Should you ever need me, talk to this man, he will find me."

She pushed a card into my hand, which I accepted gratefully and slipped into my pocket, without looking at the name. It was not necessary to, for I knew it already – from them. Turning from me to Holmes, she extended her hand to him, which he took.

"Mr. Holmes, it was an honour and a privilege to work with you."

He bowed to her and smiled,

"As it was with you Mrs. Harker. I hope we shall meet again."

"I'm sure we will." She smiled again and released Holmes' hand, which he held in mid-air for a few moments before letting it fall to his side.

Mina walked over to Mycroft and took his hand, with a nod from him to both of us they left. Holmes turned to me and said,

"Well Watson, shall we go home?"

……………………………………………………………………

Well, nearly over, just an epilogue to follow! Hope you're with me so far and it's not got too confusing! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are always lovely to receive and greatly appreciated.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"It will never be over will it Holmes? Never truly gone I mean?"

We were sitting in our sitting room in Baker Street, before a blazing fire, while the December wind howled outside.

"No Watson, I fear it will never be over."

He dared not look at me still, I knew his guilt would be with him for life. The fear that I had died would always be with him, just as those horrors would be forever with me.

"People died because of them, are still dying."

"Yes Watson, but they are not going unavenged."

He was referring to Mycroft's organisation, something else in our lives that was shrouded in mystery. I had heard those creatures mention its name with fear but I dared not utter it to Holmes, should I put his life in danger.

"And we are to leave it to them only?"

Holmes turned to me and smiled,

"I should have known you would have an heroic turn of mind Watson. As it is, no we will not leave it to them. I have requested that we be involved. I thought knowing how they were attempting to stop these things would assist you," he paused and cleared his throat, "Assist us in getting to some sort of normalcy once more."

I nodded; it was strange how Holmes always knew what I required before I did.

"Yes, good idea Holmes, I would like to be involved."

Holmes smiled,

"Good, but first I suggest rest."

I nodded again, rest? It seemed somewhat impossible. Holmes rose and yawned.

"Goodnight Watson."

He paused next to my chair and outstretched his hand, but without touching me.

"Goodnight Holmes." I replied, not looking at him. With that he disappeared into his room and I to mine. Taking out my notebook, my only comfort in times of sorrow, I began to write, for I feared that this was far from being the end of the story….

……………………………………………………………

**All done! Phew, this story got away from me a little bit but there may be a sequel, I have a few ideas, so if I can get the time to continue it, hopefully with a few more recognisable characters, then I will! I hope you enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing! Thank you for your reviews, they are always appreciated.**

**- Music97**


End file.
